The Difference Between Pleasure and Pain
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: ...and after ***Takes place immediately after For You.*** I highly suggest you read For You first, otherwise this may not make sense.


**Warnings/Squicks:** Questionable wing!smut and angel!porn  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be

**AN1:** So I wrote _For You_ for **spn_gabriel_sam**'s AU/RPS Kink Meme and my friend **half_vulcan** said "Now we have to let Sam know he wasn't hurting Gabe but turning him on" couple that with the fact that she was having a really hellacious day and I knew I had to do this for her, or at least try to, lol.

~~~~~~~~~

Sam stayed at Gabriel's side, watching the ragged gash heal, his hand never fully leaving the angel's skin. Part of him didn't want the wound to heal, regretted that soon there would be no evidence that this being had risked himself for him.

He hadn't noticed Gabriel's hand move to his hair, combing it gently, absently. Nor did he see the fond smirk playing on his lips as the angel watched Sam's rapt expression.

Once the skin showed no more than a faint pink tinge were the wound had been Sam tore his eyes from the archangel's pale candy-like flesh, looking up at him with open eyes, the soft greens standing out amidst the throng of warmer browns. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he slowly stood, turning away from the half naked angel.

The hunter's words surprised him and Gabriel's smile faltered for a split second, before beaming brightly at the young man. "Outside of the normal array of problems that follow you Winchesters around, what on Earth are you apologizing for?"

Sam had picked up the bucket and towels from the floor, and using them to gesture at Gabriel's wing, "For hurting you… more."

A full, rich, Trickster laugh rolled out of the archangel. "Oh Sam. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" His wings flexed with his laughter, the crystal grey shards catching and reflecting the light, making the room seem to explode in tiny slivers of light.

The raucous, joyous sound was freeing, and Sam found himself smiling broadly. Of course, the image of Gabriel, Archangel and part-time demi-god shrouded in what any normal person would describe as pixie dust helped.

"Sam," the angel spoke soothingly, letting his voice drop to a more warming tone. "You weren't hurting me."

Sam's eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

Gabriel leaned up so he could speak directly into Sam's ear, "It felt _good_," he purred.

Sam pulled away, eyes widened at the angel.

Gabriel smirked and nodded, "Real, good."

The left corner of Sam's mouth tugged up playfully and he reached out, "So when you were shaking?" He ran his large hand over the bony edge of Gabriel's wing causing the angel to shiver deliciously.

"Mmm," Gabriel agreed, letting his eyes drift closed once again.

"And when you're breath hitched…" Sam tried to remember what his hands had been doing when he was clean Gabriel's wing, he'd been so focused, so afraid that every touch had _hurt_ the angel. He settled for running his long fingers through the soft feathers, letting them fall naturally between his spread fingers as he buried his hand deeper and deeper into their warmth.

The sound that passed Gabriel's lips was almost a moan, all sensuality and want; it was but a vague shadow of the bitten back sound he'd made earlier when he'd been trying to keep himself quiet.

"…it wasn't from pain." Emboldened by the angel's reactions, Sam allowed his other hand to seek out Gabriel's right wing, bucket and towels long forgotten. His left hand quickly found purchase, sinking his fingers into the soft plumage.

Gabriel's amber eyes shot open, and he shuddered. Hands filled with unimaginable power laced themselves in Sam's tangled mass of hair. Panting hard, Gabriel growled, "You do know it's gonna take more than that to finish this," before bringing their lips together in a punishing kiss. Their mouths met in a tangle of teeth and tongues, rabid and wanton, and so them- all pent up energy and desire.

Sam smirked into their kiss, "Was counting on it."

"Always knew you were a quick study."


End file.
